


Not Funny

by claro



Series: And Yet Not [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claro/pseuds/claro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fic let to help tide me through the angst I've been writing lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Funny

'Can I stay here for a bit?'  
'how long is a bit?' John eyed Lestrade suspiciously.  
'Until Mycroft starts talking in his normal voice again.'  
John smiled, 'What did you do?'  
There was silence for a second before Lestrade responded.  
'Myc was in a bit of a hurry when he left this morning because we were...It doesn't matter what we were doing. The point is that he got dressed in a bit of a rush...and...' Greg looked embarrassed, 'Sometimes when he's sleeping I connect his freckles to make pictures.'  
John looked as though he desperately wanted to laugh, but he held it in.  
'And?'  
'Well he might have been walking around all day with a cock drawn on his shoulder.'  
At this John did laugh but it was cut off by a flustered Mrs Hudson bursting through the door with a worried expression.  
'Oh boy! There's a man with a gun and a big black car outside! What have you done?'  
Greg gave the sigh of a man accepting is fate and stood up slowly.   
'I think,' he said, not looking at John, 'That he's noticed what I drew on the other shoulder."


End file.
